


The Forgotten Consular: An Archive of a Medic

by AngrySpaceGingers



Series: The Forgotten Consular: Archive of a Medic [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Wars, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Medical Trauma, Multi, Rescue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngrySpaceGingers/pseuds/AngrySpaceGingers
Summary: Jedi consulars are often forgotten in history. The healers behind the scenes, the doctors of the temple and the barrier between life and death in most cases. They are far and few, and many Jedi do not pick a healer as a major job. This is the story of one who followed a story so deeply entwined with the galaxy, that to be forgotten was the greatest sin of the rise and fall...





	1. In The Beginning

Devaron was quiet, the surrounding forest was alive in its own special way that the young man couldn’t put his finger on. It was as if the lush greenery was breathing, whispering to the youth in-almost- a scandalous nature. It was as if the force itself breathed through the very veins of the trees. The youth looked around in awe from underneath the brown woolen cloak, blue eyes wide with wonderment at this. He felt alive. Well, in a way that he had not experienced so much in his young thirteen-year-old life. This was one of his first missions with his new Master, the fears of the age cut off having been stifled only about two months ago when the elder, beak-nosed Master had taken him under his wing. 

Speaking of, the young boy would be snapped out of his daze at the sound of an approaching ship and a clearing throat, turning to quickly return back to the side of his towering Master with an apologetic look in his eyes. In his rush to return to the man's side, the hood flipped off his head, exposing the auburn buzz-cut hairstyle with the singular thin braid that was settled on his shoulder.

The Master wore a similar brown cloak, though it hung on him like a shadow that covered his face. Though, as he watched the common ship descending, calloused fingers and weathered hands went up and removed the hood, letting it slide down to his broad shoulders. Upper shoulder length brown hair showed without fanfare, along with the weathered face and scruffy beard that gave way to years of experience, even though the man himself was not that old. It showed more in his clear blue eyes, which glanced to the rushing padawan, bringing a thin-lipped smile.

“Obi-Wan, remember to be polite to Master Jarvik. His apprentice is very sensitive and tends to pick up on... rather interesting things.” His voice was deep, soft but firm at the same time if it were possible, and the young one would give a soft nod, turning to look as the ship finished its descent, the creak of landing gear seeming to silence the breathing forests, even if just temporarily.

“Yes, Master. Why are we here again?”

“To gather information from the planets temple. It’s long been out of use and until now hasn’t seemed too important, but there may be something hidden inside, something that is needed to be known. Master Yoda believes that it could benefit The Order.”

His voice hushed as the ship finally settled and the side opened to reveal an elder looking male, one that to the Padawans mind was easily thirty years his own Masters senior. The stern face held its own beard, a pointed one that seemed to trail down into a small curl, with stark white hair slicked back and pressed tightly against the man’s scalp. The elder stepped down with a fluid movement of brown robes, a common sight amongst the Jedi ranks.

“Master Qui-Gon, I hope I did not keep you waiting long at all!” The Master had a boisterous voice, one that radiated cheerfulness. Something that didn’t seem to match the man’s exterior, nor the energy radiating off him. ‘It’s almost as if he’s hiding behind a curtain…’ thought Obi-Wan, whose face unconsciously scrunched up with his thoughts.

Master Jarvik stepped forward, taking a firm grip of Qui Gon’s outstretched hand, mirroring kind smile with a kind smile.

“Not long at all, my apprentice and I were taking in the beauty around us. A Humbling place indeed.” Qui-gon explained, the smile not remotely fading.

A chuckle rose from the elder man, though a quick glance behind him caused his face to turn slightly sour. His lips pursed tight into a frown, causing the smile on Qui-gon to falter as the Master turned to face the ship.

“Kera, come out of the ship.” A rather forceful command when talking to a young Padawan, mostly saved for an unruly one, one that was headstrong and brash.

Not for the timid one that stepped to the edge of the ship's doorway. Fear seemed to grip the child, and behind the elder Masters Back, Qui Gon’s eyes grew immediate concern, and the smile finally faded to a terse frown. Obi-wan glanced between the young girl and her Master before his eyes caught sight of his own Master, and confusion settled upon his face at his Masters strange look. This was a look that startled him. He was not used to such a serious look on his Masters face.

The young woman who stood there had a unique shade of eyes, for a human at least, and they were wide with the fear of seemingly being on the planet itself. Azure as the pond in the Temple gardens. The bright ginger hair had fallen in front of her pale trembling face, and she spoke in such a hushed tone that it could almost not be made out by him nor his Master.

“Master, I… I don’t want to come off the ship. No more planets… no more of it, please…”

The words confused Obi-Wan, but Qui-Gons eyes watched ever so intently as the elder man stepped over to the ship and seemingly took the padawan by the arm gently. If one didn’t look well enough they would miss the gathering of the tunics sleeve in his grasp that showed the tightness of the mans grip.

“Kera if you do not force yourself you will never excel anywhere. I’ve told you this time and time again, now enough of this foolishness!”

Master Jarvik’s voice rose to a good volume, and with a forceful tug brought the young woman onto the planet’s surface. The instantaneous reaction gave way to the reason for the young girls fear, setting a different tone than peacefulness in the clearing.

The moment her feet hit the ground, her body seemed to seize up, the fearful blue eyes going wide and hazy before the small frame collapsed to the ground, arching in a painful looking fashion that would make any medical personnel panic with the sudden contortion. Master Jarvik didn’t even flinch, turning his head from the sight with indifference.

The same could not be said about Master Jinn. A sudden sharpness in his voice sent Obi-wan jumping slightly and whipping his head towards him with a startled gaze. 

“Obi-Wan, grab her, now!”

Obi-wan hesitated for a brief moment, but the anger, the sheer fury in his Masters gaze spoke enough. The young Padawan rushed over to the girl’s side and quickly scooped her up bridal style, and the moment that her body was off the ground, it ceased to convulse and went limp. The color left Obi-Wan's small face, but further watching showed that the girl was indeed breathing still. It sent a wave of relief over him, and his gaze turned to his Master.

Jarvik rose a brow, turning to Qui-gon with a huff.

“Master Qui Gon I must protest to you interrupting this….” 

“Your protests are heard and ignored, Kheran Jarvik.” His voice was still sharp sounding, focused on the Master before him once he was certain that the girl was alive still. “The child was in distress, and you tell me not to interrupt something that is visibly distressing?”

“It is how she learns to use her abilities, she is not a normal child.”

“She is still a child!” Obi-wan slowly backed away from the two men, his grip tightening on the smaller body until he noticed the caring eyes of his Master turn to him.

“Obi-Wan, take her to our ship. We are leaving….”

“Now wait a moment, you cannot take another Masters Padawan unless...”

“Unless I have reason to believe that the padawan is being harmed in any way. I’m sure she will explain things further when she wakes, but until then, she will not be here, and the Council will be brought up to the knowledge of this.”

Qui-Gon turned quickly, outstretching his arm to usher Obi-Wan along with the girl in grasp. Every so often, not only his eyes but Obi-Wan's as well would turn down to the child, making sure she was breathing still as they boarded the ship together. As the door shut behind them, ignoring the elder Master who attempted to follow and protest, Qui-Gon knelt down to the level of his padawan, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

“Take her to the back, keep a careful eye on her, and tell me the moment she wakes up.”

“Yes, Master.”

Obi-wan was blindsided by the sudden change in his Master, the quick turn from calm, cheerfulness to the venomous rage, and all so suddenly back to this caring and compassionate man. As Qui-Gon stood and moved to bring the ship off the ground, Obi-Wan carried the redheaded padawan to the back and lay her down on a small cot before sitting on a stool beside her.

He didn’t have the first idea of what to do.


	2. The Truth comes out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan keeps an eye on their newest arrival, while Qui-gon contacts the council. Padawans converse, and quickly, an unshakeable bond is found out. Perhaps it's as the force wills, but the depth of the connection is unknown.
> 
> For now.

She was still breathing.

Qui-Gon had decided to go a slower route to not disrupt the unconscious woman that they had brought aboard, quite suddenly and in a rather unorthodox manner. Sometimes when they ended up with a new lifeform aboard, Obi-wan would remark about having yet **another** pathetic lifeform aboard the ship. Mostly until said lifeform was gone to a new home or back at their apartment, which had, if he remembered correctly, two or three lothcats in it. He didn’t pay attention much of the time.

This, though, was entirely different.

After having stared at her for a good ten minutes, not knowing where to even begin, Obi-wan snapped out of his daze and rushed to get a wet cloth and bowl of water from the relatively small fresher aboard, first checking her forehead before putting the cloth on it. This close, now that he had the time to properly inspect, the girl looked frail. The bright, fiery orange hair fell in gradual waves around an overly pale-skinned face, which in itself caused the light freckles to pop out more than they probably ever did, or ever should. What had appeared to have been full cheeks were slightly sullen, and the dark circles around her eyes showed nights of sleeplessness. _'She's a mess...'_ He thought to himself, gently dabbing the damp cloth over the feverish brow.

Obi-Wan watched, moving his eyes down to watch her chest rising and falling in small, shallow breaths, somewhat ragged and labored. It pained him to a degree to see that type of wear and tear that he had only seen on a couple of the elder Jedi Masters on someone that appeared to be only a year or two younger than him. It did take him a moment or so to realize exactly **where** his eyes were resting, and he was quick to snap his gaze away from the young woman's chest. Perhaps it would be better to simply place his hand over her mouth and feel for her breathing?

His frown remained on his lips, looking back up at her face before he slumped back. He could hear muffled talking through the door, knowing that his Master was in discussion with a member the council, though he was unsure of whom it was. It was a bold move of him, after all, but the more that Obi-Wan watched the girl, the more he understood where Qui-Gon was coming from with it.

He doubted the girl would have survived much longer.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You took another Masters Padawan, Qui-Gon?”

“I Have reason to believe that he’s been doing some unorthodox training on the child. I could be wrong, but what I saw, what I felt. It did not feel natural, nor healthy for someone her age.”

Qui-gon was seated in the cockpit, talking to Mace Windu on the other end of a holo with a frown on his lips. Even the council member had not seen him with such a forlorn look on his face before.

“And where is she now?” Mace quirked a brow, curious to what had happened to cause him to simply take another Masters Padawan. It was unlike him

Qui-Gon leaned back in the seat, looking to the closed door that separated the cockpit from the small room at the other end of the ship before letting out a sigh.  
“She’s unconscious. Obi-Wan is watching over her at the moment that I’m speaking to you.”

“Unconcious? She's unconscious?” Mace’s voice seemed to reverberate disbelief at this, and the once skeptical look was replaced with concern, and a hint of anger.

“Yes, it was...instantaneous.” Qui-gon sat up straight, looking back to the image of Mace Windu with a frown. One hand came up, stroking the end of his beard in thought. “Kheran Jarvik pulled his padawan off the ship forcefully. She was scared, terrified to come off the ship, but the moment she touched the ground….” He paused a moment, hating having to relive the moment he had witnessed, but knew it was an important detail. “Her body went stiff as steel, eyes clouded up like death itself had come upon her, and she collapsed. It was as if she was possessed, arching, writhing, but no sound was made, almost as if she couldn’t speak on her own accord.”

The blue monotone image of Mace clasped his hands together in front of his mouth, listening carefully to the recollection from the other before he spoke up. “How long did it last.” His words were soft, calculative and sorrowful.

“Mere Seconds, perhaps even a minute before I had Obi-wan pick her up. The moment she was off the ground she was unconscious, unmoving. I had feared she stopped breathing and we were too late to put an end to it. This is something that I have not seen, but I could feel the pain, almost as if it was trying to escape her into the very ground she was laying upon. This girl has something different about her, something that he was trying to exploit.”

Mace sighed heavily, looking down towards the floor as he frowned. 

“The rest of the council will want to hear from her mouth what was going on, and probably what you and your padawan saw.” His eyes returned to Qui-Gon, deep and stern. “This is a huge incident, and if any of it is wrong…”

“Obi-wan will not lie. Neither will I. When the girl awakens, I will question her carefully.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-wan hadn’t kept count of how many times he had reset the cloth to her forehead, just that he kept it damp to cool her down the best that he was able to. It seemed like the talk between his Master and whoever he had contacted was going on for quite some time. His eyes continuously darted between the closed door and the girl, but one time, he stared at the door for a bit longer than he thought he had. He was curious as to what caused his Master's voice to rise every so often before lowering back down. What he didn’t notice was the gradual shifting body on the cot.

Slowly the smaller figure seemed to squirm, eyes squinting tightly before slowly opening. The young girl was confused, the last thing she remembered was her Master's angry gaze before things seemed to go dark, a common occurrence since she had been taken under his tutilage three years prior. Shifting slowly, she moved her body to look to the boy sitting beside the cot, the cloth slipping from her forehead as she stared at the other. She didn’t recognize him at all, but she could only guess that he was one of the reasons she appeared to be on a ship and not on the ground of some planet.

“Thank you.”

Obi wan jumped flat off his stool and tripped over it with a clatter, his head whipping back to the cot where he watched her sit up ever so slowly. She was awake. His first instinct was for him to get his Master, but for some reason, he didn’t just yet. Slowly, he stood up and placed the stool right back where it was and sat down again, reaching forward to bring his hand to her forehead again. She was cool to the touch, a relief from the fevered temperature she had had when he first placed the cloth upon her brow.

“Y… You’re welcome. Your fever has gone down… uh….”

Obi-wan pulled his hand away, Sheepish at not knowing the girls name, even though her Master had said it before. She would smile weakly though, and speak in that soft voice again.

“Kera… Kera Solstice…”

The smile faded away, a sense of fear gripping her as she looked around quickly. For a brief moment, Obi-wan felt... something. He could feel her fear, but he could swear he could hear her thinking. Thinking that Jarvik was going to punish her.

“Don’t worry. He’s not here”

Kera turned to Obi-Wan's voice, confused at first, but she realized he had figured what had her on edge. His response got her to relax, closing her eyes and sighing softly. “ I… I don’t want to sound mean… but I’m glad he’s not here.”

Obi-wan shook his head, looking towards the door again. “Don’t worry. Master Qui-Gon was extremely cross with him… for whatever he had done to you.” His brow wrinkled up, nose scrunching as he tried to think. " I don't think I've seen him like that ever before."

His nose wrinkled up, looking at her with a confused look on his face. “What happened anyway?” He wasn’t sure that he wanted to know the answer, but it had slid off his tongue before he could catch himself. He could see the pained look on her face, but with a deep breath it faded away as she looked down to her hands, which were soon clenched tightly in her lap.

“I… well… when I go to different planets. I can see... things” She brought her hands up, trying to figure out how to explain it properly before she looked to him. “Um… It's... It's like an ever-flowing river above the earth in an emerald green, but... living beings pulsate with a bright white light. ” Her brow furrowed with thought before she perked up a little and turned to face him with a smile.

“On Coruscant, back at the temple, I can tell you who is where, and who’s in the council chamber at the time!”

She beamed at the description she gave, and for a moment Obi-wan looked to her, trying to understand it before it slowly began to sink in.

“You can see the force? ” He turned, to look at her, and when she gave a nod of confirmation a smile seemed to spread onto his lips. “I’ve never heard of any other Jedi with that kind of ability. Not currently anyway.” He leaned forward a little bit, looking to her.

“Well…. I guess it’s not really common. I don’t know why.” Kera shrugged her shoulders, looking towards him with a serious look on her face. “Sometimes, though, it gets really loud in the temple, but there's one place I do go to a lot.”

“Someplace in the temple quiet… the gardens?” Obi-wan had a perplexed look on his face and was even more confused when she shook her head. There were other places in the temple that were quiet?

Turning to sit on the cot facing him, she leaned in to speak softly. “There’s a hallway at the very bottom of the temple, third one from the stairs. No one goes down it cause it feels scary, but it’s really not!” She looked up to look around before she spoke up again. “Halfway down there’s a statue of someone, I can't remember the name, but he has some interesting marks on his face. Behind the pillar is a crack in the wall, and it leads to a room. I guess they don’t use it anymore.” She sat up, shrugging, and Obi-wan took a minute to think of where she was talking about. 

He had passed the hallway every so often, and it seemed dark, ominous, but she said she went there all the time.

“But you can't tell anyone! It’s super secret!” She brought a finger up to her lips, looking at him seriously. “Promise?”

Obi-wan arched a brow, but he would soon nod and smile, sitting up straight. “Promise! Just between the two of us!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Qui-Gon stood on the other side of the door. His talk with Mace Windu had ended, and he had heard the sound of small voices and went to investigate. He couldn’t help but smile with the excited and cheerful sounding voice, and it relieved him that she had been able to calm herself so quickly.

It took a moment to understand the connection that was being made in the room so quickly. One that he knew he probably couldn’t fully understand. After a moment of silence, he would open the door and move inside, a warm smile on his face. 

“I thought I heard voices. I’m relieved that you’re awake, and you appear to be in good health. It’s quite a difference from what I had witnessed.”

The two small heads whipped to the door, and the smile remained on her face that had come up when she and Obi-wan had begun talking.

As Qui-Gon moved closer, he crouched by the cot, looking to her. “Can you tell me how long that’s been going on… What happened to you today.” His voice was quiet, and Obi-Wan knew that there would be a change in the atmosphere. But it wasn’t as sudden as he thought it would be.

Kera’s head turned to look at her lap, clenching and unclenching her fists for a moment before she looked back up to the Master at her level. “He discovered what I could do after a couple months. So… I think it’s been about two years now…” She looked down again, biting her lip nervously. Qui-Gons face grew concerned with this, a hand coming up to stroke along his beard slowly in thought before he set a hand on her knee. 

“I won’t ask anything else, but would you be willing to explain everything to the council? They’re very concerned and want what’s best for you. I will make sure that it does not happen to you again.”

She hesitated for a second, the fear creeping back into her, and her eyes darted between Qui-Gon and Obi-wan. A reassuring smile was given by Obi-Wan, and slowly she would nod her head, looking back to Qui-Gon.

“Okay… B... But I don’t want to be alone…”

This brought a chuckle from Qui-Gon and he squeezed her knee lightly.

“You won’t be, if it helps, I’ll stand with you, unless you would prefer Obi-Wan.”

“Maybe.”

Her response got a chuckle from Qui-Gon who stood up, setting his hand on Obi-Wan's head for a moment, which only made the young one groan. He didn't need a reminder that he was small! “I’ll pick up the quicker route now that she’s awake, find something for her to eat before we get there.”

"Yes, Master.


	3. A Mothers Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return to the temple brings about a mother figure, one with a protective streak and the settling into a new home. The trauma of the past begins to heal slowly, but it is not over. The Council needs to hear of the events, and the decision to find a new Master is brought into question.
> 
> Where will they send her...

The temple was bustling, as it always had done. Then again, not a day went by where it wasn’t busy in one way, shape or form. This was entirely different, though. Between the time that Qui-Gon had spoken to Mace Windu and the time the ship touched down in the temple hangar, one question had been on the young woman's lips. 

Where would she go? She had no home to return to, not that she wanted to return to that man, nor would the council allow her. In fact, the council had been in deliberation ever since the call from Qui-Gon had ended. For hours, they sat in the council chambers, going through option after option, with Mace or Yoda refusing each one. It was exasperating.

Yodas brow was furrowed, his eyes narrowed deep in thought before he would glance around the council chambers. A decision had been reached, only moments after the ship landed. "Agreed, it is then. Where the youngling goes, decided?" A murmur of agreement went around the circle, and a solemn nod given as the cane tapped to the floor. "Then break, we can. Allow her to heal we will, before she is needed to speak."

Windu nodded, standing with the rest of the council and bowed to another Member, stepping away and speaking to the togrutan woman. "The rest of us thank you, Master Ti, for taking this on. I know you have had plenty of time in the nurseries prior to this."

The woman stood tall, walking with Mace as a gentle smile slipped to her lips. "I have, and while healing is not my normal field, I'm certain that having a more... nurturing place to return to will help her greatly. I simply hope that it's not too bad..."

"Don't get too hopeful, from the way Qui-Gon looked on the call it may be worse than we think." 

The two stepped into the hangar, watching carefully as the Master Maverick stepped down to greet the two. Behind him, Obi-wan was walking with the young Kera, his arm around her almost protectively. It surprised Mace, enough that he didn't notice Shaak Ti's gaze looking the woman over. The togrutans brow furrowed, inspecting the young woman's face and eyes. She looked _terrible._

Qui-Gon watched, amused, as the tall woman stepped Past himself and Mace towards the two, and quickly knelt down before them.

To be honest, Obi-wan was a little startled at the sudden appearance of the Jedi Master before them, stammering a little and giving a soft bow. "Master Ti!"

Before he even knew it, Kera was gone from his protective grasp, and practically swallowed by Shaak Ti's arms and robes. It hadn't occurred to him just how tiny the other was until that moment. Kera was small, in every shape of the word. Aside from being thin and frail looking, she was short. He hadn't noticed, but even at that age, she was a good head shorter than himself. Against the six-foot-tall woman, she was dwarfed, very much so.

Kera disappeared into her arms, giving what sounded like a squeak before she found herself lifted up and practically cradled against the Masters body.

“You poor thing, you’re as thin as a rail!” A click left Ti’s lips, looking to the human in her arms and inspecting her over with her dark eyes. Even as black as they were, they were sorrowful at the young one’s state, and before Obi-Wan or even Mace Windu could say anything, she had turned and walked out from the hangar with the girl still in her arms.

Qui-gon, though, had an amused smile on his face, covering his mouth to stifle the chuckles that were quickly escaping it. This received a strange stare from Mace, who crossed his arms. “Let me guess, you knew that was going to happen.”

“I knew…” Qui-gon lowered his hands, crossing his arms and watched the back of the woman until she disappeared from the hangar. “The moment I saw you with her, I knew that she would do something of the sort. Shaak Ti is a kind heart and a motherly woman. Kera will be just fine.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ti walked smoothly through the halls and pathways of the temple, gaining an odd glance here and there at the fact she was still holding the eleven-year-old in her arms. It didn’t phase her, stepping to her quarters first and foremost before she would set the little ginger down. She had her reasons for coming here first, and it was to get a better idea of exactly what the young one had gone through before subjecting her to the poking and prodding of a consular in the medical wing.

"Now, let's get a little look at you, shall we?" Her eyes softened, fingertips gingerly touching the young Keras chin and tilting her head from side to side. Gaunt cheeks, a sickly pallor to her skin, at least for a human, and the exhaustion in her eyes was easily noticeable. Her thumbs stroked the freckles on her cheeks, tracing the cheekbones that stuck out too much, and a soft hum left her pursed lips.

" I believe a decent meal is in order, a little cleaning up, I don't have combs but we can certainly do something." She curled her hands along the jawline just a moment before slipping her hands off and moved to the kitchen, small as it was. Kera watched, a little taken back by the kind gestures that were shown to her. Kark, she hadn't a gentle touch like that in a while, and she soon found herself following the six-foot tall woman around the room. It was akin to a duckling following its mother around, or the creature it believed was its mother. Curious azure eyes watched as the woman gathered some things, things that certainly caused her stomach to coil in what could only be thought of as excitement for a decent meal.

Seeing the young woman off to the side pulled a smile from Ti, rolling the sleeves of her clothing up to continue cooking. but for just one moment, she moved her arm over above the youths head and turned, her hand resting atop her head. With a soft rustle, the sleeve unfurled and went right over the little gingers head. And face. There was silence for a moment before Shaak Ti started to stifle little giggles. The poor girl was quite a tiny thing, and she made a whining sound before lifting the sleeve up. A smile was plastered on her face, and Ti gently booped her nose.

"Now there's a beautiful smile if I've ever seen one. Tell me, Kera, when you were a youngling, what was the one thing you wanted to do in the temple?" A little shake of her arm brought her sleeve back to her elbow as she turned and continued the meal preparation.

No one had asked Kera this, and her brow furrowed in deep thought, leaning on the countertop for a moment as she pondered. She had given up on that dream long ago, but now? She was faced with the ability to continue it, bring it back from the grave so to speak. Freckled nose scrunched up as she remembered what it was, turning her eyes up to peek through stringy strands of hair. 

"I wanted to become a healer. I've... I've always had a feeling that I would be better there." She bit her lip, looking down softly. " I've been told by the blue people that it's where I belong, and that's where I want to go."

Blue people. Ti had never heard of this before, and she hummed, looking at her with a gently raised brow. "An admirable job to do, and few have a gift for it, but... I am curious. Who are these blue people?" The food was cooking, Shaak Ti was able to turn away for a moment and get down to the younger ones level.

"The blue people that roam the temple. They're the same color as the force that flows everywhere I go." Kera spoke it so matter of factly, almost like it was a normal thing for anyone. Her little brow scrunched down, confused. " Have you never seen them?"

Ti shook her head, giving a thin-lipped smile. She would have to bring that up to the Council. There was... something about this child. "No, my dear. I haven't seen them around. perhaps they hide from me and like you better than I." Her hand settled on the young Keras cheek, chuckling softly. " But enough of that for now, we will look into Masters who are in the healing arts, and see about finding a perfect Match for you there. Until then, my dear, you will stay here with me."

"Like a Mama?"

That word made Ti pause. She had never thought about it like that, but the more it sank in, the more she smiled before she pulled her into her arms for a hug. " Yes, dear, like a Mama.. now go clean up, your food is ready."


	4. Of Masters and Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaak Ti and Qui-Gon have a moment to reflect upon the happenings, talk about the young Kera and reflect on one thing they have in common: Their hidden romance.

Qui-Gon had to assure his padawan that the other was alright. He seemed to have a feeling, and after telling the young man to stay put, Qui-Gon was on his way down the halls to Shaak Ti’s humble quarters. His brow was furrowed in thought, hands buried within the opposite sleeves of his robe as it fluttered behind him before he slowed himself to the door. It was one thing to check up on a youngling, but to try and check up on one because of a feeling? Perhaps they shared a bond, one commonly shared with a Master and Padawan, but it was in two padawans?

a hum slid from his lips, and he brought his hand up to knock upon the door lightly. And thus, he waited. Patiently as he heard the soft steps and flutter of cloth before the door opened and showed the tall woman and her soft black eyes peering out to him. “Good evening, Qui-Gon, I’ve just put her down to sleep, is there something that concerns you?”

A wry smile slid onto the Mavericks lips, a chuckle escaping him as he brought a hand out to shoo her inside a little, leaving him room to step inside and close the door behind him. “Just checking on her. Obi-Wan believes that she is in pain and wished me to check on her. He wanted to come himself but…”

He trailed off, a smile pulling to the others lips as she crossed her arms over her chest slowly. “But? Qui-Gon you just desired to see me, didn’t you?” Her voice teased a little, but she looked towards her room, where she had set the youngling up for the night. “She is afraid of nightmares. Sleeping restlessly and tossing and turning. Do you believe this is what your Padawan is sensing?”

Ti turned her gaze back towards the taller man, a look of concern on her face. There was an indication of a strong bond between the two already if he was able to sense her nightmares. Qui-gon hummed, stroking his bearded chin for a moment before scratching just under his chin. “It is possible. It seems that the two of them have a pre-destined bond happening, which is rare.” Usually a bond like that took hours of meditation together, and yet…

“She sees blue people within the temple.” Her voice cracked him out of his thoughts, looking to her with a perplexed stare. “She what?”

Ti’s arms remained crossed for a moment longer, chewing on her lip for a moment before she reached out with one hand to take his hand tenderly. “Blue people, the color of the rivers of force she says she sees everywhere… I do not understand it myself, but it is something that I need to bring up to the council. They have said she would excel as a healer, and have guided her this far…” Her gaze turned up to him, giving a small smile.

Qui-Gon nodded, his fingers entwining with hers and bringing her hand up to brush against his lips, tickling with the beard and mustache a little. “Then we shall introduce her to Feemor… he is a wonderful healer, and I believe she would excel with his kind heart.” He couldn’t see that the woman was blushing, but he could certainly tell. Shaak Ti always started purring when she was flustered or happy. Usually it was a combination of both with him. It brought him a sense of pride that he was able to cause such an effect that was saved for the mates they picked.

Shaak tilt her head to the side softly, but she nodded with a gentle hum. “I’ll leave convincing him of taking on a padawan up to you, he hasn’t seemed to want one since…” Her voice trailed off, knowing that it was still a sore spot for the man, losing someone he helped raise just a little bit.

Qui-Gon knew though, and his face fell just a little bit. “Yes… I know. It would be good for him, I think.” He paused, hearing some other Jedi pass by on their way to their own quarters. He looked over his shoulder for a moment until it was silent once again. “Now…” Qui-Gon turned his head, only to find his lips meeting with Shaak Ti’s own. 

It was a dangerous thing, falling in love with a Jedi, but they had been playing this little song and dance for a good couple of years now since Tahl had passed. His face softened, a calloused hand reaching up to brush against the prominent cheekbones of the togruta, a wry smile pulling to his lips as he deepened the kiss with an affirming of his lips to her own. 

Shaak’s own smile graced her lips while against his, the butterflies still present in her stomach when she kissed him. It was one way that she knew that this was more than just a fleeting fling for the both of them. After a good two minutes of what she would definitely call bliss, their lips broke, taking the time to just feel their gentle breaths against one another.

“You did a good thing, Qui-Gon, bringing her to me. The poor girl seemed starved for a gentle touch, and quite starved literally.” Her fingertips brushed over the front of his tunic, feeling the grain of the fabric before she would weasel her hand up to scratch her nails through his beard. She knew he liked this, and on cue, he slumped his shoulders and leaned into the touch, giving a low hum of pleasure. The beard scratches were always welcomed. “That hungry, Ti?” He questioned, a smile pulling at his lips once again.

“Quite, she had three large helpings of dinner, I had to tell her not to overstuff herself or she would become ill.” She mused, and her eyes were soft to him, a cool black instead of stone cold. Qui chuckled, leaning in to brush his nose against her own in a loving manner. “You were the right choice to take care of…”

The two paused, the door creaking open and they froze. Thankfully, the image of Qui-Gons padawan slipped in, looking to the two and wrinkling his nose. “Gross… I heard her crying.” It was matter of factly said by Obi-Wan, and he would flat out ignore the two’s surprised look to walk past them and straight to the bedroom.

The two Masters followed him with their eyes, staring before Shaak spoke up. “I didn’t hear her…” “Neither did I.” The two were still for a moment until Shaak stepped away to the doorway to look in. True to his word, her cheeks were stained with tears, but they had stilled the moment the young man slipped into the bed and pulled her into an embrace. Shaak watched with slight amusement as the smaller form scoot in closer to the gangly teenaged boy and pressed her face against his chest.

Qui-Gon took another moment or so before he walked over to peek in, his brow relaxing and leaning against the door frame. “What did I tell you…. A bond… strange for…” He was cut off by an abrupt ‘SHHHH’ from his Padawan, and oh he covered his mouth and snuck backward. Shak snorted with her giggling, closing the door and stepping away from it. “He is alright to stay here the night, Qui-Gon. It seems that he wont move when she’s in distress…” Her eyes gave a playful sparkle, Qui-Gon giving a wry smile. “I am grateful you’ll allow that…. Fifty credits say they fall in love.” 

“Qui-Gon! No betting on peoples love!” Shaak chastised, wagging her finger at him before she waved her hand in a shooing motion. “Now go sleep, you have a long discussion tomorrow with Master Feemor.”

“Of course, my dear. Sleep well.”


End file.
